elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Burning of King Olaf
Question about the burning of king Olaf event. Please help! So this is supposed to become a weekly event after the quest finishes, but I have yet to see it happen a second time. Anyone have the skinny on this? I am playing on the 360 so please dont tell me to download a mod or user made patch. I would like a legit answer please. Signed: The Lone N00blet :Still no answer? Oh well guess I will never know, ive tried waiting each night but have not seen it happen. Bummer! ::The dialogue in game says it will be a weekly occurrence, but it never happens. You only get to see it that one time. Also, if you have game realted questions, please ask them in the Skyrim Forum for a quicker response. The talk page is supposed to be used for questions regarding the page itself. Hope that answers your question now. —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 01:54, June 2, 2013 (UTC) The Five Hundred Mighty Companions or Thereabouts of Ysgramor the Returned Is it possible the burning of King Olaf is not about King Olaf One-Eye, but of Olaf The Dog:a man who cheated in a longboat race near Solitude in the 1st Era and for his cheating was burned by the students of Solitude? Here's the 'source' for my idea. A piece from Michael Kirkbride's The Five Hundred Might Companions Or Thereabouts of Ysgramor the Returned: ''By tradition, the Boat-Thanes were allowed to race for the vanguard of their High King, and Morgan the Red and his longboat Drumbeater took the foremost before crashing into the hazards of the Broken Cape in 1E68, no souls aboard surviving except for Olaf the Dog, a berserker who had been to Hsaarik’s Head a thousand times or more and knew leaping magic. He jumped from the wreckage all the way to Skyrim, landing on Olaf’s bridge. He was burnt there for his cheating by the students of Haafingar, which now happens every year. Besides his Boat-Thane, Olaf’s dead companions were these: Gyre the Old Beater, Grimwelt his Witch-Glass, Stenv Stenvnulson, Jeghwyr and her brothers Fjurlt the Going Grey, Vrolwyr who changed gender on accident, and Deilmark the Master of Oars, the Clever-Man Hguelg the Mumbling, who whipped the sails of the Drumbeater too hard with his mutter-magic, his student Frendlmegh the Kilt (too short for most), his Wine-Wife Shenya Cracked-Casket, Piemaker Maefwe and her cake-uncle Thendjar the Snappily-Clad, the leader of reavers Mjhro-li who bore a three-bladed shield, her Whetstone-Sons Unjor and Hghewenntar and Djaffidd, the whale-addict Gfeful who cracked his face across the ice laughing like a child at fair, the Six Drum quartet, and the oarsmen: Blue Dugal, Ttuj the Driftsman, Einhelf, Amornen and his brother Tefflnen, Gjaarigh, Urul Uruson, Dgaargl who slept through it all, Nenmor Orcsneck, Svir the Unthaned, Saddle-Not the Mule, Hgelhelm the Outcast who once married a snow drake as if no one would notice, Haalj Hgelhelmson (of whose lineage the less the said the better), Crendandel and Hfewl and Nuil and Second Nuil (four brothers who had not talked since their father’s death at Sarthaal), and Fvelfrim the Heaven-Scented. -''Michael Kirkbride's The Five Hundred Might Companions Or Thereabouts of Ysgramor the Returned Its mostly the 3rd sentence: ''He was burnt for his cheating by the students of Haafingar, which now happens every year. ''That made me think of Olaf's burning, it might be interesting to add it in Trivia. And i'd rather ask permission for such a thing then to just put it under the page. NotAFriend (talk) 20:07, July 29, 2014 (UTC)Mike